Torchwood iPod Challenge :
by lysmachine
Summary: 10 songs, 1 fandom, and a hell of a lot of homework i should be doing! Friendship, and the good ol' Janto and Gwys x


A/U Written for CosmicalMadisons iPod Challenge :) i had it on shuffle and did my 10 songs, the 11th was comedy gold - **If you were Gay - Avenue Q **- but he others bet it to it :D

The rules Were as follows

_  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**[Torchwood]**  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten, then post them._

Review, shitz and giggles :)

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**What about us - John Barrowman**

He had threatened to shoot him.

He had saved his life from cannibals.

He had left, kissed him and left, nothing to say to him about anything.

All Ianto could think of was what did jack mean? The kiss, The mixed signals everything

'what are we to you?, what are we doing'

Jack sat in the TARDIS on his was back from the Year that never was,

"I'll never give up Ianto, we'll talk, about us"

On the other end of the super-phone;

Ianto was alone in the Hub, crying,

"but.. what _about_ us ?"

**Dirty little Secret - The All American Rejects  
**

He caught his eye from across the hub, stolen glances to one another, they knew what each other felt. But it was kept in the dark, no one else needed to know. Sometimes it was too hard to resist Ianto, Jack would pounce on him in the archives or even in the kitchenette in everyone's plain view, everyone thought it was Jack being Jack, but Ianto and Jack both knew it was much more than a Dirty little secret.

**Im not wearing underwear today - Avenue Q  
**

Ianto leant in towards Jack and whispered something into his ear..

'EVERYONE TIME TO LEAVE' Jack shouted at a confused team.

***sorry, its like 27 seconds long ! ***

**Friend Like Me - Aladdin**

Tosh would help Ianto with Japanese, Ianto learning more and more, not really fro any reason, just so because he could.

Ianto would help Owen with the bodies of the newly- or not so newly- deceased and with his autopsy reports when his mind wasn't up to scratch.

Gwen would talk to Tosh about everything, telling her whatever she deemed helpful espcially when it came to Owen.

Owen and Gwen were still very close considering and always won the bacsketball tournaments

Ianto and Gwen were closer than ever, going out for meals and playing tennis wheneve they could.

Ianto and Owen were even beginning to grow on each other.

But no one had a friend like Jack, each of then had a strong connection with their leader, one that was stronger than ever now.

**I Am What I Am - John Barrowman  
**

Ianto lay in Jacks arms, he thought back over the last year and a half with him, they had officially become an 'us' 3 months ago. Ianto had to tell his parents - devout catholics- that he was gay.

But it didn't matter what they thought, Ianto had one life to live, Jack had many and he reminded him of that more and more, so he would just do as they say and shout'_ HEY WORLD I AM WHAT I AM!'_

Jack wondered why the young Welshman beside him had just burst into song…

**The boy does nothing - Alesha Dixon  
**

Ianto cleaned, mopped, scrubbed, washed and polished the hub and his home.

Jack didn't. He did nothing, Ianto would on end tell him to pick up his dirty socks, make the bed, take off his blood stained… anything and even once or twice remind him to put on underwear.

Although Jack was hard to work and live with, Ianto put up with it under the contions of that one day a month when Jack took to cleaning. It was happy hour the whole day; Jack, a cloth, a spray bottle, laundry, a tiny white apron… and nothing else…

**Animal I become - Three Day Grace**

Jack's eyes filled with fury, hate and pain.

The 456 had taken Ianto, and now he had to rid the world of these creatures for ever. And there was only one way to do it …

He had to use Steven, he had a choice in a way, he could have found an orphan or another child but he couldn't escape himself. He owed it to Ianto and to Gwen who was still working to help Ianto's family.

He did it… Alice watched and screamed for the life of her son, but Jack was gone, the Jack she knew as her father, the Jack Ianto knew as a lover, the one Gwen knew as a best friend..

He had to be saved from this animal he had become..

**This Is Halloween - Danny Elfman  
**

Owen loved Halloween because it was the day women walked outside dressed like total sluts looking for a good time

Tosh loved Halloween because she liked to decorate her house for her nephews for trick or treat.

Gwen loved Halloween because it was the night she and Rhys snuggled down for a scary movie and she knew he was always there to protect her.

Ianto loved Halloween because Jack always bought him a pumpkin and they cut it out together and had great fun in the process.

Jack loved Halloween because he made everyone run in terror when he got shot and 'rose from the dead' at the local carnival.

**It Ends Tonight - All American Rejects  
**

Jack and Ianto had been fooling around for a while now, but when Ianto cut in to dance with him tonight, Jack realised that he had been missing something perfect, something so obvious everyone else had noticed it. Jack held Ianto close and squeezed his hand on his heart, his eyes closed and he contemplated themselves, they were lost in each other. Like a jigsaw puzzle, they were the perfect fit but they were just looking at each other from the wrong angle, lost in all the shapes and colours of the other. But if time was taken, they'd realise, the fooling around would end tonight.

**Time Of Dying - Three Days Grace  
**

Ianto was running, faster than he'd ever ran before.

But he was still.

He could see all the colours of the universe.

But his eyes were closed.

Jack breathed his ever lasting life into him

But he was dead.


End file.
